Snow Storm
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is a short story set in Eclipse AU, the day before the newborn battle. Jacob and Bella travel up the mountain as a storm approaches...


**Snow Storm**

Disclaimer: al characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-sigh, seeing as I can't update any of my stories as the site is playing up yet again. I thought I would post this little short story. Nikki :) This story is set in Eclipse the day before the newborn battle. I apologize for any errors, I haven't edited it. **_

Jacob picked Bella up in his arms, shooting Edward a smug smile as he did so. The vampire just stared nonchalantly back at him, giving nothing away behind his amber eyes. "Don't dawdle, Jacob Black. The snow storm will hit in exactly three hours and twenty two minutes. Bella needs to be safely in the tent by then."

"You really are a..." Jacob began to retort before he saw Bella give him a warning glance. "We'll be there."

Edward nodded as he looked toward Bella, giving her a loving smile as he did so. Jacob felt like he was going to be sick. He spun round so he wouldn't have to see the bloodsucker's face and began to lope off toward the trees. When he was far enough away his shoulders relaxed and he slowed his pace. He was enjoying the feel of Bella in his arms and was determined to savour every minute of it. He glanced down at her, she hadn't said much yet, just answering his questions with a few words. She obviously had a lot on her mind.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He asked her eventually.

Bella raised her brown eyes to look at him. "I'm just worried about tomorrow." She confessed.

"It will be fine, Bells. Everything has been planned to the last detail. As long as the little pixie hasn't misled us then we know what to expect." Jacob said confidently.

"Her name is Alice, Jake." Bella remonstrated with him. "And why would she mislead anyone?"

Jacob studied her carefully as he stopped jogging and began to walk instead. "Don't you ever wonder why she never warned you about the bloodsucker leaving you? Isn't she supposed to be your friend? And some of the things you told me that happened to you just don't add up."

Bella glared at him as she crossed her arms. "Like what? This is just you trying to make me doubt her and Edward. Well it's not going to work."

"You can be so stubborn, Bella." Jacob yelled back at her.

"Put me down." Bella demanded suddenly.

"Don't be an idiot. I am carrying you for a reason." Jacob reminded her. "You are only getting pissed at me because you've had the same doubts yourself."

"NO I HAVEN'T." Bella snapped.

Jacob smirked at her as he watched the familiar redness tinge her cheeks. He loved it when she got mad, it showed that his Bella was still under there somewhere. She was like a puppet around the leech.

"Why are you smiling?" Bella demanded.

"Because it's nice to see the real you." Jacob grinned as she slapped him lightly on the chest. She didn't hit too hard, she had already injured her hand once.

"I am always me." Bella looked away from him for a moment at the path ahead. They had left the cover of the trees and were now walking along bare earth. She could already feel the chill in the air as the wind picked up. She was grateful for Jacob's warmth and snuggled closer to him.

They were both silent for a while as Jacob increased his pace, he too could sense the change in the air. Snow was on its way and it was going to be heavy. Bella was mulling over what her best friend had said, despite her denials his words had put doubts in her head. "What did you mean?" She asked eventually.

"About what?" Jacob turned onto an easier path as the way ahead became more filled with debris.

"About Alice not warning me."

"I don't know, I just find it odd that she never told you what Cullen was intending to do. Also, all that trouble at that party they threw for your eighteenth, if she is such a good psychic, why didn't she prevent her mate attacking you, huh? You must have considered that, Bella. Surely?" Jacob glanced down at her as he jumped from rock to rock.

Bella was chewing on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was fretting. It seemed his words had finally pierced her rose tinted glasses. "I don't know what to think." She mumbled.

"And this whole thing with the redhead, why didn't she see that coming?" Jacob delivered the killer blow.

"Alice told me she didn't see Victoria because she can't see past you and the pack." Bella replied weakly. The excuse was beginning to sound lame, even to her.

"Bella, Victoria has been stalking you for nearly a year, way before I phased and we spent time together." Jacob reminded her.

"Stop." Bella ordered suddenly. "Put me down, Jake."

"Bells, I'm not supposed to. The whole point of this is so my scent covers yours."

"And who told you that this was going to work." Bella said miserably.

"The pixie." Jacob saw what she meant. He stopped running and did as she asked.

Bella walked over to one of the rocks and sat down, her back against it. She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her hands. Jacob watched her for a second before sitting down beside her. "Has it all been a lie do you think?" She whispered.

Jacob sighed. "I don't know, Bells. If it is I don't understand what they get out of it."

"Neither do I." Bella raised her head and stared up at the mountain, light snow was beginning to fall. She watched the flakes settle on the hard ground. "I mean look at me, I'm not exactly worth all this fuss. I'm just ordinary."

"You're not ordinary, Bells. Far from it." Jacob gave her a gentle smile. "And you are worth it, to me."

Bella turned her head to look at him. "Why Jake? I'm not your imprint. I've treated you badly, let you down. Why would you still think I'm worth it? You can have any girl that you want. Why me?"

Jacob tore his eyes away from hers and stared into the distance. The snow landed on his cropped hair and melted as it hit his hot skin. "I love you, it's as simple as that. There is no particular reason why. I just do."

"Even after I've continually pushed you away and hurt you by shoving Edward in your face." Bella said bitterly. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I am fucking mad at you, Bella." Jacob shouted at her suddenly. He rose to his feet and began to pace back and forth. "Don't you think I don't know that you've just used me for the past year? Everything that we went through and then you just dumped me for the bloodsucker when he crawled back into your life like nothing happened."

Bella was taken aback by his sudden flash of anger. Jacob rarely showed how unhappy she made him. She stared at him for a moment before dropping her eyes to the floor. "I never used you, Jake. Yes I have been selfish and thoughtless, but you mean everything to me. I'm sorry if it seemed like I abandoned you, but I was so confused and messed up. I care about you, Jacob."

"But you don't love me though." Jacob turned his back on her as he took deep heaving breaths.

Bella felt her heart plummet in her chest. Did he really think that? She swallowed the lump in her throat as she struggled onto her feet. The snow was coming down more thickly now, the ground was like a white carpet. She left footprints behind as she walked over to him. "You're so wrong, Jake." She said softly, her voice barely a whisper. "I've been so torn for a long time. I thought I could never love again after Edward left me, but I was wrong. Somehow you made your way into my heart and as hard as I've tried I can't stop denying how I feel. You see I do love you, and that's the reason why I have been pushing you away. You deserve someone so much better."

Jacob slowly turned round to look at her, his eyes were wary. "You really mean it? You do love me?"

Bella nodded.

"What about him?" Jacob checked, holding his breath in anticipation.

"He hurt me so badly when he left...and for the past few months I've been trying to convince myself that we could recapture what we had. Then there was Victoria planning her revenge..." Bella babbled.

"Bells it's simple. Yes or no." Jacob interjected.

"No." Bella whispered. "No I don't."

Jacob tensed for a few seconds before closing the gap between them. He caught Bella's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Bella's breath was taken away as his lips met hers. He had taken her completely by surprise. She stood frozen for a moment and she heard him growl when she didn't reciprocate. He pulled back to look at her. "Still playing games, honey." He said bitterly.

Bella glared at him before slipping her hand behind his neck and pulling his head closer to her own as she pressed her mouth back onto his. "Just shut up, Jake." She murmured against his lips.

Jacob smiled as he deepened the kiss, winding one hand in her hair as he yanked her body against his own. Bella gasped as his tongue met hers and she raised her other hand and gripped his arm, her legs having turned to jelly from the intensity of the kiss. The snow began to fall in earnest, coating them both in a white blanket as they continued to kiss; Jacob's intense body heat keeping the chill away from Bella. When they parted they were both breathless. Jacob rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Do you know how often I've dreamed of this?"

"Probably as often as I have." Bella admitted as she stared straight into his eyes.

It was only then that they became aware just how much snow had fallen. Bella shivered as she pulled back from Jacob, and she pulled her coat closer around her. "We need to get moving, Jake."

Jacob stared up at the darkening sky. "We won't make it honey."

"Then what do we do?" Bella asked in alarm. "I'm going to freeze my ass off out here with no shelter."

"You've got me." Jacob assured her. "But it will be better if I phase. The fur will keep you warmer."

Bella trembled again as the cold snow hit her chilled skin. "Hurry Jake." Her teeth began to chatter.

Jacob stepped back and smiled at her. He ran behind some large rocks and undressed, quickly phasing into his wolf form. Bella's eyes widened when she saw the huge russet coloured wolf step proudly toward her, he was magnificent. She didn't think she would ever get used to seeing Jacob like this. She hurried over to him and sank her hands into his thick fur, sighing in contentment as warmth shot through her. Jacob's wolf nudged her gently with his nose, indicating that he wanted her to sit down. Bella did as he wanted and sat down near the rocks. Jacob lay down next to her and wrapped his wolf form completely around her. Bella was toasty hot within moments.

"Thank you, Jake." Bella whispered as she rested her head against his side. The snow was still falling, but she felt safe in the cocoon that Jacob had made.

Jacob rested his head on his front paws and looked at Bella with his huge dark eyes. She reached out and stroked the fur on top of his head. "I know we don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, Jake. But right now I feel like nothing can touch us."

The russet wolf whined as he nudged her again with his nose, burying her closer into his fur. Bella laughed softly as she closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to dream of a possible happy future, while her wolf kept watch over her.

_**FIN. **_


End file.
